


Turn me on, Fukase

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fukase is strong af, His strength makes Piko thirsty, IKEA is the bane of Piko's existence, Implied Sexual Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Based off an OTP Prompt that revolves around building a shelf and not being able to get the drill to work. I wrote this a while ago. Piko is weak for Fukase.





	Turn me on, Fukase

In all honesty, Piko knew better than to buy anything from Ikea. He had heard the horror stories, the ones that spoke of emotional breakdowns and the ending of marriages everywhere. Why he had subjected himself to this, he'd never know. Why Fukase allowed him to do this to himself, he'd like to know.

A sigh left USB tailed teen, his eyes scanning the directions for what felt like the trillionth time. He was pretty damn sure the part they were mentioning didn't even come with the damn desk. Fine. Whatever. He'd just have to improvise. He was good at improvising.

Picking the drill up from beside him, Piko looked over the half-built headache before him, scowling. He lined the tool up with the screw he had previously given up on a few minutes earlier, giving the trigger a squeeze. Only...nothing happened.

"Are you kidding me right now?" He grumbled, pulling the drill closer to him to inspect what had gone wrong. Was he so tired that he had forgotten how to use the damn thing or did the world hate him? Frustrated, he continued to press the trigger, demanding the drill to magically whirl to life so he could get back to work.

"Fukaaa _aaaa_ ," Piko whined, leaning back against the couch behind him while he rubbed at his temples, the drill cradled in his lap, "This stupid drill is broken."

Fukase perched from his spot at the dining room table, spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth. It wasn't often that Piko got so fed up with things, especially not to the point of asking for help. Well—Piko would never actually ask for help, but the whining of his name —a beautiful sound, really- was a clear sign that he needed something. The redhead dropped his spoon back in its bowl, making his way over to his beloved.

Silently, Fukase kneeled beside him, taking the drill from the other's lap and giving it a good look over. He flashed Piko an amused gaze, arching his brow before snickering at him.

"Piko. Baby. Light of my life."

"What..?" Piko mumbled in response.

"Look," Fukase instructed, placing a thumb upon the power switch, "You have to actually turn it on again if you want to use it. It's a little hard to do, the button feels stiff. You just gotta,-" Pressing in, the switch clicked into place, "Use a little muscle to turn it on."

Piko stared in bewilderment, taking a minute to understand just how stupid he looked in that moment and the fact that Fukase made pressing that bitch of a switch ridiculously easy. "How-.."

"A little muscle, babe." Fukase snorted, standing up to make his way back to his forgotten cereal, leaving Piko staring stupidly at the drill that had been placed back in his lap. A little muscle.. He had forgotten that Fukase could practically bench press him if he wanted to. How such a small man was capable of such, he'd never know... But he always did find it extremely attractive.

"Fukase, I think I'm broken too.."

Fukase, noticeably confused, stopped in his tracks to look back over at the taller man on the floor. The look he was greeted with was not one he got to see often.

Piko, setting the drill aside, gave him his best seductive grin. "You gotta turn me on with a little muscle too.."


End file.
